


Чудеса в решете

by siromanez



Series: Harry Potter: distorting mirrors | кривые зеркала [3]
Category: Bones (TV), Castle, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Notre-Dame de Paris | The Hunchback of Notre-Dame - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Ghosts, Humor, Possibly Pre-Slash, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Найден очень странный труп с чужими документами на имя Кэй Ти Робина, а в расследование дела все время вмешиваются очень странные люди и не совсем люди.





	

**Маги**

 

На окраинах рассветные лучи уже мерещились ранним пташкам, но в самом Нью-Йорке солнце пока проигрывало коалиции ночи и рекламных огней. И не только в закоулках: небольшой дворик модного клуба каждую минуту тонул в бешено мерцающем неоновом свете, чтобы через мгновение почти полностью погрузиться во тьму и тут же расцвести радугой тусклых огней. И ничего толком там было не разглядеть.

Человек, притаившийся за полуразваленной железной конструкцией, то и дело высовывался из укрытия, присматриваясь к чему-то, но не сильно ему везло, какафония света и тени сбивала с толку. Он очень старался остаться невидимым, на самом деле он и был бы невидимым, словно растворившись между ошметками железа и стеной, но хаотичный танец неона сыграл злую шутку. Иногда, только на миг, на освещенный кусок асфальта падала странная тень, отбрасываемая пустотой. А иногда в перекрестье разноцветных лучей, как на цирковой арене, возникала сотканная светом — до рези в глазах — мужская фигура в обрамлении металла, и тут же исчезала в темноте. Видение это казалось нереальным, но оно повторялось.

Тихо попискивали и шелестели камеры наблюдения, в этот раз их датчики были сбиты с толку, будто ненадежные людские глаза.

Наконец задняя дверь клуба приоткрылась, выплеснув во дворик стабильную полоску света, коктейль из смеха и музыки и рыжеволосую юную девушку впридачу. Свет пробивался из-за спины девушки во двор, словно включили большой карманный фонарик. Камеры наблюдения зафиксировали нормальный объект, облегченно зашелестели и повернулись навстречу.

Девушка неловко покачнулась на каблуках, огляделась, щурясь от неона, а потом как фокусник выудила откуда-то сигарету и стала ее рассматривать, словно невиданную диковинку. Все жесты девушки казались немного преувеличенными, любой наблюдательный человек заключил бы, что она восхитительно и весело пьяна.

Во двор хлынул неон. Мужчина воспользовался моментом, выглянул из своей железной засады и впился взглядом в другой конец двора. Если бы рыжая девчушка была внимательней, то могла бы заметить в паре метров от себя светловолосую голову, может быть, и очертания острого подбородка, и недовольно сжатые узкие губы. Но девушка была занята сигаретой, а камеры наблюдения — девушкой.

Мужчина сделал шаг вперед и приставил ладонь козырьком, чтобы видеть лучше: в дальнем углу двора кто-то, тоже почти неразличимый на фоне мусорных баков и кучи отбросов, присел на корточки и бесшумно копошился у самой земли, подсвечивая себе мобильным телефоном.

Тьма рухнула на дворик, неон убежал дальше, а на смену ему ветер принес запах гниющей пищи и еще чего-то, резкий, тяжелый... Мужчина вздрогнул, почуяв это, а девушка недоуменно поморщилась.

Из клуба в приоткрытую дверь вырвалось гитарное соло и набрало силу. Девушка сжала сигарету в ладони, пряча ее, и быстро заглянула за дверь, в клуб. Она совершенно не обратила внимания на слабый хлопок совсем рядом.

В тот же миг прятавшийся в засаде мужчина громко зашипел, подался назад и замер, неестественно выпрямившись, будто ему к затылку приставили пистолет. Неоновый всполох выхватил из темноты его светлые волосы и слишком темную, слишком материальную тень за ним.

— Привет хорькам, — раздался веселый шепот из тени.

— Между мной и кирпичной стеной, — ответил полуневидимый «хорек» едва слышно, — полметра не наберется. Ты сильно рисковал.

— Я аппарировал с крыши, — собеседник выглянул из-за плеча «хорька», попытался осмотреть двор и разочарованно хмыкнул.

— А до этого прыгнул через океан… Талант шрамоголовый.

— И не зря. Зато с крыши видно много интересного. Давно ты не обызвался. Истерика?

— Тише. Маггла.

Рыжеволосая девушка в дверном проеме обернулась, прислушиваясь.

— Малфой, — жарко и азартно зашептали из темноты, — все выглядит так, будто ты разделал гоблина на бифштексы и портключом притащил на задворки маггловского клуба в Америке. Но в это даже я не верю.

Несмотря на иронию, прозвучало довольно жестко.

Теперь слова расслышала и девушка.

— Кто здесь? Эй? — слабым голосом спросила она и сделала три шага вперед, всматриваясь в темноту и поднимая к уху мобильный телефон.

— Это не гоблин, — протянул "хорек" недовольно, но голос выдавал его страх и досаду.

— Ты разделал не гоблина? А кого?

— У меня здесь была встреча с партнером, Поттер, ты…

— Решил снова спасти твой зад. Свидетельские показания и помощь следствию...

В ответ неразборчиво зашипели:

— Маггла!

В этот момент неоновый свет залил дворик полностью, победив пляску цветных огней. Две головы, темноволосая и светлая, синхронно высунулись из укрытия. Темноволосый с трудом выглядывал из-за плеча другого, словно приклеившись к его спине. Они смотрели в дальний угол двора.

— Папа! Па... — неуверенно пропищала девушка в мобильник, глядя в ту же сторону, и замерла с приоткрытым ртом, как скованная ужасом пичужка.

Упала тьма. По двору поплыл тяжелый и какой-то ржавый запах.

— Она нюхает кости? Странно, — потрясенный шепот.

— В дизайнерском платье за пять тысяч долларов, на коленях, в грязи, Поттер, и в... В чем-то еще. Вот это странно.

Вокруг замелькали цветные огни, сбивая с толку.

— Оборотень? — с сомнением спросил сам себя темноловолосый.

— Это ведь не твоя коллега, да? — перебили его.

Кажется, ветер сменил направление, потому что запах стал невыносим. Или потому что на том конце двора положили мобильник на асфальт и, в его свете, приподняли и перевернули особо крупный кусок.

Девушка у дверей шумно задышала от ужаса, она явно сражалась с собой.

— Не припомню таких методов, Малфой, — донесся напряженный шепот от стены.

— Ты меня успокоил. Слишком похоже на...

— Твоих родственников? Тихо, не заводись, мешаешь.

— И не... маггловская коллега, Поттер?

— Не в одиночку, — отмел собеседник, как отрезал.

Теперь, когда они знали, на что смотреть, казалось, это видно даже в темноте: возле мусорных баков поднималась с колен женщина в вечернем платье, перчатки на ее руках были измазаны чем-то коричнево-красным и вязким желтоватым.

Чехарда огней и темноты продолжалась.

— Сектумсемпра, но даже я с такой силой не... Малфой, не дрожи. Это мозг? Разбрызган?

— А она красотка, в твоем вкусе.

— Подло. Даже для тебя, — собеседник "хорька" не отрывал взгляд от цели.

— Ослеп? Рыжая пухленькая девчонка у дверей, напуганная, смелая, не-ежны-ый о-огонь.

Девушка ожила и пыталась попасть пальцем в цель на мобильнике.

— Рыжая? — искренне изумился темноволосый и сдвинулся в сторону и вперед.

Хлынул свет.

В другом конце двора, у ног женщины, возле мусорных баков, из ошметков чего-то красного и черного явственно проглядывали крупные оголенные кости. Достаточно крупные для скелета подростка. И очень похожие на человеческие. Только будто грубо разделанные и слегка зачищенные мясником.

— Папа! Полиция! — истошно завопила рыжеволосая девушка в телефон. — На помощь!

Из клуба донесся топот, дверь распахнулась. И в тот же миг:

— Тупица, — выдохнул "хорек", лягнув отвлекшегося собеседника, и с хлопком исчез.

Его преследователь охнул, выругался и тоже растворился на месте.

Но за криками этого никто уже не заметил.

 

**Полицейские**

 

— Я вам говорю, там есть куски черепа! — агрессивно напирала подозреваемая, подавшись вперед, к Кейт, через стол. — У погибшего ненормальный индекс цефализации! Это первый случай, известный мне, нигде не описано…

Глаза подозреваемой маниакально блестели, от ее уверенного, приказного тона начинала болеть голова, а ножки стула, на котором сидела женщина, ритмично постукивали по полу, и ее совершенно не смущало то, что она тащит стул, к спинке которого прикована, за собой и наручники врезаются ей в заломленные назад руки.

Кейт, с непроницаемым лицом, равнодушно выслушивала все требования и приказы. Касл по лицу Беккет видел: она ждет, когда подозревамая устанет и успокоится.

Детективы Райан и Эспозито, один с подбитым глазом, другой со свежевправленным после вывиха плечом, очень не по-доброму пялились на подозреваемую с расстояния в пару метров. Понятно, что они бы ей и глаз, и плечо сейчас припомнили с большим удовольствием. И еще Касл слышал, как у него за спиной иногда всхлипывает перепуганная Алексис. Слышал — и вздрагивал сам, но молчал. В ответ на его попытку утешить дочь только покачала головой и указала взглядом на Беккет. Он понял, что Алексис хочет послушать допрос и боится, что Беккет про нее вспомнит и выгонит. Именно поэтому Касл не настаивал на том, что может подозреваемую опознать, и не пытался вмешиваться в допрос.

— Не бывает таких брахицефалов, — раздраженно продолжала подозреваемая, не сбавляя ни темпа, ни командного тона. — Детектив, вы немедленно обязаны связаться с лабораторией Джефферсоновского института, ваш эксперт, боюсь, недостаточно компетентен…

В ответ на такое оскорбление Ленни Париш Кейт нахмурилась, а Эспозито буркнул себе под нос: «Вот зараза!»

— Вы утверждаете, что копались в останках убитого животного? Не человека? — ровным голосом спросила Кейт подозреваемую.

— Науке, — с холодной снисходительностью процедила подозреваемая, — неизвестны другие прямоходящие животные с таким объемом черепа. Кроме человека.

— Я не заметила лишнего черепа на месте вашего задержания, — с преувеличенно любезной улыбкой отметила Беккет. — На мой взгляд, там даже одного не хватало. Кое-кому снесли голову, размозжили, раздробили, не уточните термин, доктор Бреннан?

В противовес любезному тону Беккет выделила интонацией одно только слово "доктор", и это было такое аристократическое сомнение, прямо "вау". Касл пережил мгновение тщеславия, будто отличился сам.

Подозреваемая задохнулась от возмущения и чуть не прыгнула вместе со стулом к Кейт:

— Детектив Беккет, ваше упрямство препятствует расследованию!

— Так это был человек? Без головы? Я правильно вас понимаю? А где же его голова, не припомните? — даже не поморщившись, продолжила Кейт.

Подозреваемая, доктор Бреннан, откинулась на спинку стула и отчеканила:

— Там лежат останки существа, у которого есть признаки синдрома Апера, акродизостоза... Записывайте! Просто запредельной брахицефалии и еще синдрома Ларона. Не говоря о том, что такие патологии вместе никогда и ни у кого не встречались раньше, я совершенно не понимаю, как он пережил младенческий возраст. Без хирургического вмешательства смерть была бы неизбежна в раннем детстве.

Касл не очень ладил с биологией, потому сразу гуглил термины. Эспозито попытался заглянуть в экран айфона через его плечо — Касл показал результат. Лекции подозреваемой явно выходили за пределы их компетенции.

— То есть вы, как специалист, полагаете, что погибший — выродок и должен был умереть давно? Интересный для науки экземпляр? А вы давно хотели бы его вскрыть и изучить? — очень равнодушно спросила Кейт.

Доктор Бреннан скривилась, словно лимон жевала. Касл присмотрелся к ней внимательней. Да нет же! Все это большая ошибка, они явно взяли не убийцу. Она выглядела... выглядела, как Кейт, вцепившаяся в улики и взявшая след по новому делу. Ну, если не считать выдающейся груди, подчеркнутой безделушками в стиле "этно". Не смотреть на такую подставку под "этно" было трудно.

— Хотите сказать, что мы нашли инопланетянина? — быстро вставил Касл, пока дамы снова не сцепились, и пытаясь отвлечься от соблазна. — Карликового снежного человека? Мишку гамми?

И подмигнул, не удержался. Сойдет за шутку?

Две взбешенные брюнетки синхронно повернулись и уставились на Касла, а потом быстро переглянулись. Невидимое, но очевидное, облачко со словом «идиот» зависло в воздухе между женщинами, как в комиксе. Наконец Касл заставил их почувствовать нечто общее. Не то чтобы он хотел именно такого внимания к себе, но все равно.

— В принципе, — продолжил он, улыбаясь подозреваемой и пытаясь наладить зрительный контакт, — антрополог, помешавшийся на трупах и помогающий маньяку-убийце, это же отличный сюжет. Вы с таким не сталкивались, доктор Бреннан? Почти как старина Ганнибал Лехтер. Я бы взял себе сюжет для книги. То есть я уже беру себе, запомните, у меня приоритет.

Что-то пошло не так еще на словах "помогающий маньяку-убийце": Бреннан молниеносно побледнела, заметно втянула носом воздух, отчего грудная клетка у нее расширилась и все... упс, приподнялось и встопорщилось, но тут она окинула Касла с ног до головы таким взглядом, будто вспарывала, пластала и сдирала кожу вместе с одеждой.

Разделан, как рыба на филе.

Касл вздрогнул и всерьез усомнился, в безопасности ли он, но автоматически договорил все реплики до конца.

Она не могла быть убийцей. Она в наручниках. Это такой взгляд антрополога, рентген без радиации, осмотр скелета по-живому. Все окей.

Внезапно Касл почувствовал себя персонажем дурацкой японской мультипликации, на которого с экрана выпрыгнула фурия с гиперокруглостями — мрачная, бледная, с горящими глазами, размахивающая чем-то острым и смертельным, служительница мертвых и жрица костей.

Он застыл, потрясенный этим образом, сперва мультипликацией, а потом чем-то в стиле старомодного приключенческого хоррора об амазонках. Надо было ухватить картинку и запомнить, чтобы позже приписать эротическую мечту одному из собственных персонажей. Или даже поделиться с Беккет фантазией...

Но тут другая фурия (или амазонка), таки выпрыгнула из мечты в реальность, схватила Касла за запястья и толкнула назад, поворачивая боком к Бреннан. Размечтался.

Беккет оценила выступление Касла и реакцию Бреннан совершенно не восторженным образом.

— Что ты делаешь? — тихо и зло потребовала Кейт, заслонив от него Бреннан и наступая на него. Касл шагнул назад, словно она вела в танце. Райан пытался скрыть смех, а Эспозито — Касл заметил мельком — откровенно улыбался.

— Касл, ты остался на допрос, чтобы на нее пялиться? На ее... — Кейт сделала еще шаг вперед и быстро обрисовала ладонью дугу. — Нечем заняться? Мы здесь работаем.

— Нет, нет, я же помог ее опознать, — получилось излишне громко. Касл примиряюще выставил вперед ладони. Не подействовало. Он увидел, что отповедь у Кейт готова.

— У меня в сумочке были права, — раздался из-за спины Кейт голос Бреннан. — И обратный билет до Вашингтона, на мое имя.

Беккет раздраженно и насмешливо уставилась Каслу в глаза, словно подначивая.

— Ну-у, я знал ее профессию...

— Я до допроса провела четыре часа за решеткой. За это время можно было узнать мое имя, профессию, место работы, факт сотрудничества с ФБР, получить отпечатки пальцев и опросить свидетелей, даже не имея доступа к полицейской базе. Вы совершенно бесполезны, — беспардонно заявила доктор Бреннан.

Райан не выдержал и прыснул.

— И мы все это проделали, — с напускной доброжелательностью ответила Беккет, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от Касла. — А вот из базы нам известно, что вас, Темперанс Бреннан, уже подозревали в убийстве, и не один раз. Вы снова под подозрением.

— Как эксперт, я помогаю раскрывать убийства, а не совершаю их, — занудным тоном разъяснила подозреваемая.

— И замечательно описываете это в романах, доктор Бреннан, — подтвердил Касл как можно любезнее, безуспешно пытаясь избежать взгляда Беккет. — Конечно, не так замечательно, как я, но все же…

— Мы теряем время, я должна исследовать останки!

Вот горячая штучка эта Бреннан. Две горячих штучки в одной комнате.

— Останки изучит наш специалист, — Беккет снова была невозмутима. — А вы препятствовали правосудию и похищали улики.

— Что-о?! Бред. Сколько у вас убийств в городе за день, детектив? Пока у вашего штатного эксперта дойдут руки до этого трупа, убийцы след простынет.

— Не простынет, если вы станете говорить правду.

— Я говорю правду. Я вышла с вечеринки во двор, заметила части тела…

— У вас случайно при себе были лабораторные перчатки, — подхватила Кейт язвительно, по-прежнему глядя на Касла, а не на Бреннан, — вы немедленно захотели осмотреть труп и начали рыться в нем, прямо в вечернем платье засунули руки в труп, так? Ничего странного?

— Я приехала в аэропорт с работы, а перчатки были у меня в…

— А почему вы не вызвали полицию? — неумолимо гнула свое Беккет, этот тон Касл знал по себе.

— Я собиралась звонить в ФБР. И тут девочка закричала!

— С вашего телефона не было никаких звонков. Кстати, Касл, почему здесь Алексис? Почему у меня два свидетеля слушают допрос подозреваемой? Правила не для тебя?

Касл сдался. Кейт была права, он встрял напрасно. И он даже поднял руки вверх, демонстрируя капитуляцию, а потом собирался уже положить их за голову, но...

— Детектив Беккет, вы намеренно задержали меня и лишили связи, хотя быстро установили мою личность. Вы допрашиваете меня, как подозревамую, чтобы не допускать меня к уликам. И все это по единственной причине: не отдавать дело ФБР! Это непрофессионально.

Все вокруг затихли, Касл подавил желание зажмуриться.

— Повторяю, — с прохладцей произнесла Беккет, — как вы объясните, что не вызвали полицию, экстренные службы и, хорошо зная процедуры работы криминалистов, сдвинули тело жертвы с места? Ваши ответы могут быть использованы против вас, доктор Бреннан, хорошо их обдумайте. Почему вы не позвали других людей и не сделали звонок?

— И если не сделаю в ближайшие десять минут, ФБР явится сюда и отнимет у вас дело, детектив Беккет, — объявила Бреннан со злорадством, ножки стула снова стукнули по полу.

Она что, пытается вынуть руки из наручников?

— Это вряд ли, — с улыбкой ответила Кейт. — Если в Нью-Йорке у вас нет адвоката, мы временно предоставим вам общественного защитника. Вы, по меньшей мере, уже препятствуете правосудию. Это факт.

— Я здесь почти пять часов, я не вышла на связь, я уверена, что мой мобильный включен, вы незаконно изучали личную информацию...

На этих словах Бреннан детектив Эспозито сделал большие глаза.

— Мы с судьей договоримся, — парировала Беккет.

— Установите время смерти, — настойчиво продолжила Бреннан. — Когда я нашла тело, кровь уже остыла. У меня алиби, меня видели в клубе, и не меньше десятка человек.

— Правда, — успокаивающе сказал Касл, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. — Я сам видел брюнетку в таком же платье у барной стойки, когда раздавал автографы. Бармен тоже мог запомнить доктора Бреннан.

Кейт не отреагировала на его вмешательство, но все же оставила Касла, вернулась и села напротив Бреннан.

— Опыт мне подсказывает, — доверительно сообщила она, — что невиновные не готовят себе алиби так тщательно и не обосновывают его.

Темперанс Бреннан, откинулась на спинку стула и прикрыла глаза.

— Дежа вю, — буркнула она устало. — Детектив Беккет, расспросите девочку, дочь этого вашего летописца и биографа.

Касл хмыкнул и картинно расправил плечи. Он поспешил бы заметить, как польщен, но эти две женщины явно не оценят его усилий.

— Там, во дворе, был еще кто-то, кроме нас, девочка могла их видеть. Или слышать, — стояла на своем Бреннан.

А вот это заинтересовало и Беккет, но она виду не подавала, конечно.

— Пять часов, джи-пи-эс работает, — пробормотала Бреннан, — если он вылетел первым самолетом, то уже здесь.

Тут за спиной у Касла открылась дверь, громко зашумели, кто-то из полицейских с грохотом вскочил, кто-то что-то раздраженно переспросил. Кейт по-прежнему не обращала внимания ни на кого, кроме подозреваемой.

— Алексис! — окликнул Касл дочь, не оборачиваясь. — Милая, ты что-то еще слышала там, во дворе, перед тем, как увидела доктора Бреннан?

Шум за спиной у Касла разом стих, слишком настороженно и организованно стих, чтобы это было случайностью.

— Ну, пап, я не знаю. Какой-то шепот, не больше, — задумчиво протянула Алексис. — «Через океан» и «притащил в Америку», может, мне показалось.

— И она была пьяна, — заметил Райан. — Нет, я не осуждаю, ни в коем случае, прошу прощения.

Касл чуть повернул голову и глянул краем глаза: Алексис кивнула с неуверенной улыбкой.

— Только спиртное? — уточнила Беккет как можно ласковее. — Официанты рассказали, что в клубе продавали травку, дорогую травку.

Касл понял, что дочь замялась.

— Пап, я хотела, но не стала, честное слово.

— Я верю, милая, — он взглядом велел Беккет молчать.

— Это все из-за мелькания света, — продолжила Алексис задумчиво, — даже голова закружилась. Но там был кто-то. Они разговаривали. И еще британский акцент. Два разных британских акцента, ты понимаешь, да? Я попытаюсь вспомнить сейчас.

Каслу очень хотелось обнять дочь.

— Через океан? И акцент? Так-так-так, — азартно и громко заговорил незнакомец.

У двери демонстративно зашумел и задвигался кто-то крупный.

— Значит, подозреваемые пересекли границу штата. Возможно, не граждане, иностранцы. Пересекли границу штата! Мы друг друга понимаем? Детективы?

— Ну нет! — вскочила наконец Кейт в полной готовности к бою. — Ничего не выйдет. Это мой труп и мой город.

— Кости? А где мой подарок? — весело продолжили сзади.

Касл не выдержал и обернулся: говоривший показательно потирал руки, а за ним, как немецкие рыцари "свиньей", стояли четыре парня с характерной внешностью федералов. Двое еще не успели спрятать значки. И пряжка на ремне у их "вожака" была вызывающая просто, ужасный галстук, петушиной расцветки, совершенно не вязался с костюмом и... Здоровый, грубо скроенный гад!

— Не называй меня «Кости». А тело явно упало с высоты, — менторским тоном ответила Темперанс Бреннан, выглянув из-за спины Беккет. Теперь она говорила только с федералом, полностью игнорируя остальных. — С высоты, примерно соответствующей высоте рядом стоящего здания. Судя по всему, это здание закрытого недавно почтового отделения, я заметила вывеску над задней дверью, и оно наверняка еще в ведении почтового ведомства.

Беккет выразительно закатила глаза.

— В яблочко, Кости! — восхитился федерал и картинно развел руки, как конферансье перед публикой. — Почтовое здание, граница штата! Простите, детективы, но это дело ФБР, наша юрисдикция. И отдайте мне моего эксперта.

 

**ФБР**

 

— Нет ни малейших оснований считать это федеральным преступлением. Возможно, это вообще не убийство, — хладнокровно заявила Буту женщина-детектив, похожая сразу и на молодую Деми Мур, и на карликового пинчера, принявшего боевую стойку.

Бут быстро улыбнулся ей, не размыкая губ. Крепкий орешек Беккет, вся такая запакованная до самого подбородка, в этой своей серой водолазке и темном жакете, будто в броне.

Местный полицейский начальник, Монтгомери, покачал головой и поморщился:

— Вы должны согласовать все с нашим комиссаром, агент Бут.

— Или даже с мэром, — встрял писатель с внешностью сибарита. Местная звезда.

Бут покивал темнокожему Монтгомери, проигнорировал сибарита, погладил большими пальцами пряжку ремня, посмотрел в пол, печально вздохнул:

— Сожалею, детектив Беккет, если у вас нет дела об убийстве, то я его заведу. И, боюсь, в отличие от мэра, губернатор и один мой знакомый замдиректора ФБР не слишком много слышали о Ричарде Касле — писателе. Но один из них определенно в курсе, кто такая доктор Бреннан, и точно позвонит второму. А за что задержана доктор Бреннан, не напомните?

— За сопротивление полиции, — резво ответила Кейт Беккет. И склонила голову набок, глядя на него: ну что, съел?

— Надо же, — вздохнул Бут. — Опять Кости взялась за старое.

— А может и за нападение на полицейских, — едко добавила Беккет.

— Увы, это не первое подобное правонарушение доктора Бреннан, и, как назло, она безобразничает в разных штатах. Наверное, за час я смогу раздобыть бумаги на ее передачу ФБР.

— Чего вы хотите, Бут? — а это Монтгомери, будет миротворцем в войне полиции и ФБР, понятно.

— Вы допускаете моего эксперта и ее команду к останкам. А я пока что оставляю дело вам. Если не выяснится ничего непредвиденного, — примирительно предложил Бут и как можно искреннее улыбнулся.

— Только вместе с нашим специалистом, — кивнула Беккет. — И держите своих безумных ученых на привязе.

Ричард Касл-писатель изумленно присвистнул.

— По рукам, — быстро согласился Бут. И только теперь позволил себе посмотреть за стекло, где все еще прикованная Кости гримасничала, подавая ему какие-то знаки. — Впускайте уже доктора Бреннан.

В конце концов, думал Сили Бут, глядя, как Кости встает, разминает руки и мимо сторонящихся полицейских идет к ним, руководство ФБР вообще может не узнать того, чего не будет в отчете. Если ему повезет.

Бут достал мобильный, включил быстрый набор и громкую связь.

— Где мой труп? — спросила Бреннан с порога.

— Да, слушаю, — сообщил мобильник Бута голосом Ходжинса.

— Кости, начни все с начала. Ходжинс на связи. Ходжинс, слушайте все внимательно и начинайте паковать вещи.

— По виду десятилетний подросток, мужского пола. Синдром Апера, акродизостоз, — затараторила Кости, набирая рабочие обороты и командный голос, — индекс цефализации больше двух, позвоночник, искривленный в шейном и грудном отделах, синдром Ларона, дисплазия тазобедренных суставов…

— Кости, для нормальных людей, пожалуйста, я опять без словаря, — перебил ее Бут.

Бреннан запнулась.

— У него голова такой же формы, как у сенбернара, — сказал из мобильника Ходжинс. — Строение лица — вроде мопса, небольшой горб в верхней части спины, выраженная холка, ненормально короткие руки и ноги, и пальцы тоже, сам низкорослый, пухлый, похож фигурой на купидонов на старых открытках, ноги кривые, колени наружу. Но в остальном вроде бы человек. Что еще?

— Вот это да! — восхищенно присвистнул Касл.

Бут кивнул Бреннан, разрешая продолжить. Бреннан выдала ответный яростный взгляд.

— На сохранившемся участке кожи избыточный волосяной покров. Рыжие волосы. Сохранился один карман пиджака, там были три раздавленных лесных муравья и частично уцелевший пропуск в библиотеку на имя Кэй Ти Робина…

Мобильник крякнул. Ричард Касл дернулся вперед и уронил стул, детектив Беккет стойко пыталась сдержать улыбку.

— Кости, — осторожно начал Бут. — Детектив это тело и улики тоже видела, я ей верю, очень ответственная. Но я на всякий случай переспрошу. На всякий случай. Ты уверена, что он был не плюшевый?

— Что-о?! — возмущенно выкрикнула Кости.

— А я и не знал, Бут, что в детстве фэбэ-эровцы читают такие книжки, — хихикнул Ходжинс в мобильнике. — Мы выезжаем! Что за дело, просто сказка!

— Заткнись, умник, я не читал, а смотрел Диснея, — по привычке огрызнулся Бут.

— Немедленно объяснись! — воскликнула Бреннан, хватая Бута за локоть и разворачивая к себе лицом.

Беккет и Монтгомери едва сдерживали смех, глядя на них. А одомашненный полицейскими писатель выглядел так, словно встретил не только парочку муз, но и Пегаса.


End file.
